


Переезд

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [8]
Category: That Good Night (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Переезд

Старый чемодан, вихляя и дребезжа, скакал по мощёной плиткой платформе. Далеко впереди маячили чёрные куртки охраны, которая обычно сопровождала пассажиров, решившихся перейти через пути. Надя опаздывала, и на этот раз даже больше обычного.  
— Третий путь… — нервно бурчала себе под нос девушка. — Опять на третий путь, да сколько можно?! Нужно успеть до этого чёртова товарняка… Придумают же… Чемодан… Через мост… Тащить… Сил. Не. Хвати-и-и-и-и-ит!  
Чемодан прогрохотал по доскам и встал с глухим стуком.  
— Чёрт! — выругалась Надя сквозь зубы и дёрнула за ручку.  
И ещё раз.  
И ещё.  
Чемодан встал намертво.  
Звенели рельсы. За спиной раздалось вежливое покашливание.  
— Помогли бы лучше! — возмущённо буркнула девушка и под нарастающий свист в отчаянии пнула чемодан по днищу.  
Надя сидела в кучке гравия у начала платформы и тупо пялилась на вагоны, со свистом проносящиеся над головой. Белая фигура маячила справа почти за пределами видимости.  
— Было близко.  
— Ну, наедь он на чемодан, нехорошо бы вышло…  
— На чемодан, милая? Вы беспокоились о чемодане?  
— О поезде… Вот блин! Поезд! Он же вот вот прибудет! — Надя резво вскочила, отряхнула подол куртки, схватила за ручку чемодан и рванула было к платформе, но вдруг обернулась. — Это… До свиданья.  
— В добрый путь, — отозвался высокий старик в белом костюме и добавил, глядя в спину резво хромающей по перрону девушки: — ещё встретимся.  
Поезд набирал ход. Надя смотрела в окно, со странной надеждой разглядеть этого странного старика, такого неуместно нелепого в ослепительно белом костюме посреди серого октябрьского пейзажа. Она, разумеется, не увидела ничего, кроме рельсов и серых коробок домов за высоким забором. Только вдруг так захотелось рассмеяться, будто не случилось что-то непоправимое, будто она не расставалась с родным городом, неизвестно, на сколь долгий срок, будто серый, холодный мир стал отчего-то ярче и чётче. Насупленная женщина неопределённого возраста, сидящая напротив, посмотрела на неё с угрюмым осуждением.  
Надя улыбалась.


End file.
